Fairy Tail: The Bounds Of Our Guild
by Wordmage123
Summary: *sequel to "Fairy Tail: Lights And Darkness"* Lucy and Natsu dating. Loke and Lisanna are jealous, Romeo likes Wendy but Wendy has her eyes on Ryan. Juvia gives up on Gray but Gray wants her back Jellal moves to Magnolia which makes a certain Titania edgy. Gajeel turns lovey dovey while Levy is a mess. Cana and Laxus just did it for the heck of it. Nalu, Gruvia, LoLi, Jerza, OC's


Fairy Tail: The Bounds Of Our Guild! Chapter 1: Your House is Where?!

I do not own fairy tail

**Lucy's POV**

It was a beautiful, it was currently 11:30pm when I woke up, Hehe yeah I know what you're thinking I slept in. But how can you blame me? It was a couple days after Ryan joined the guild, everyone liked him well should I say got used to his explosive, sadistic but funny and cool attitude. We decided to take him on a mission to go defeat some bandits with high magical power. The mission was done really fast because of everyone, even I did a lot too I even used Libra. When we came back master told us how Ryan's magic is almost at par with Natsu's but it is very unstable and told us to watch him so we decided to make him join Team Natsu. I was finishing cleaning my apartment and washing the dishes and decided to write to mom (since I haven't done that in a while) I sat down at my desk and started to write.

_Dear Mom_

_Hi mom its Lucy sorry I haven't been writing to you in a while a lot of things have been happening to the guild lately, we got a new teammate, I got another Zodiac key its the Libra constellation, shes really powerful and her personality is as crazy as her magic is strong, and most of all I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Its not just some random person, Its Natsu! Even though hes really dense hes surprisingly romantic. Every morning when I wake up i find a different type of flower everyday. He even gives me my privacy! As his girlfriend I thought he would've been under my skin 24/7 but hes actually being considerate. I think I'm in love. I have so much things I can say about Natsu I cant wait till I bring him to you so you can meet him. Anyways I've been wondering about something lately, every time I get a golden key and make a contract I feel this weird feeling in my body as if something was being lifted I even feel like my magical stamina is being raised too. I think ill go to the library today to try and research it but for now I guess ill go to the guild. I love you so much mom and i miss you take care!_

I did what I always did after writing a letter to mom. I folded it then put it in an envelope and sealed it with hot red wax and put it in my special box. I changed into my usual white shirt and blue skirt with my black combat boots, I grabbed my keys and my whip and headed out the door. I was taking my time to get to the guild it was such a beautiful day I wanted to remember every last bit of it before I reach the guild full of fighting and drunk people that I love. While I walking on the edge of the river that trailed through the neighbourhood I noticed a familiar figure come out of the ally way.

"Ryan?" I called out to him, he jumped a bit before turning around he looked really surprised but he calmed down.

"Lucy you scared the hell out of me!" He said looking kind of annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Don't worry about it, in fact you just made my day now I can think of ways to get you back." He smiled sadistically, whenever he did this smile it never ended up good. Once when Gray froze the ground underneath him he swore to get him back which he did. Every time Gray stripped Ryan would use his magic to make little glowing bugs so when Erza told him to put his clothes back on They exploded. (Erza didn't notice though) So when Gray went back to Erza butt naked she dragged him out the guild and no one has seen him since yesterday. I'm shuttering thinking about what he'll do to me.

"I said I was sorry." I whined. "Anyways, why were you in the alley way?"

"Because..." He trailed off blushing

"Because?"

"It's.."

"It's what?" I asked getting impatient.

"It's my house." He whispered.

"Your house?!" I was surprised, since he joined Fairy Tail he told everyone how he found a place to live.

"Yes my house you freaking blonde!" He blurted out in anger giving me a dirty look.

"Aren't you blonde too?" Even though his hair changes colour to match his mood he _was _still technically blonde right now. He gave me an even dirtier look as his hair went from blonde to a dark brown. "...Never mind, but you were the one who told all of us that you were doing okay finding a place to live?"

"I did, the ally way was perfect, free um, entertainment blasting rats and um...a good view of the stars oh and also the...cozy-ness?" He told me but there all obvious lies.

"Come lets go." I dragged him by his spandex shirt.

"Where are we going?"

To the guild, I'm finding you a place to live before the day is done!"

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Ryan both got to the guild, they walked in on a big group fight, even though the demonic angel wanted to get in on it Lucy pulled him closer and headed towards Mirajane and Levy.

"Good morning!" Lucy greeted

"Morning Lucy." The two women said in unison (well Levy said Lu-chan).

"Do you guys know where to find a good place to live?" Lucy asked taking a seat beside Levy and dragging Ryan on a seat next to her.

"Hmmmm, the only place that I lived was in the Fairy Hills dorm rooms but those are only girls. Why do you ask Lucy, are you moving out of your apartment?" Levy asked concerned.

"No no its for him." He pointed back at Ryan who rolled his eyes and continued to look irritated."

"You should ask the Master Lucy, he usually handles where the younger boys of the guild live until there old enough to be able to live on there own." Mirajane suggested.

"Thanks Mira! Alright you lets go!" Lucy said dragging the boy upstairs into the office.

"I'm not a Lucy! You don't have to drag me around ill walk I promise I wont run away!" Ryan yelled walking into the Master's office.

"What seems to be the matter my children?" The master asked.

"Master I was wondering if there is any place open for Ryan to live in, he lied about being fine."

"Let me check." The master said looking through some files, his face went from happy to frustrated to disappointed. "I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be any openings right now.

"Aw that's okay, I guess ill ask around the guild then." Lucy said as the two walked out. They sat at a near by table thinking.

"Okay maybe we can ask someone if you can live with them." Lucy suggested. Ryan's hair changed from brown to a blonde almost matching Lucy's but a bit darker could be a sign of it wasn't a bad idea.

"That's not a bad idea, who do you have in mind?" The boy asked.

"What about Gray?" There was a moment of silence and both of them had the same mental image.

"Bad idea."

"Yup you're right what was I thinking."

"What about Gajeel he looks pretty cool!" Ryan asked.

"You're better of with Gray _trust me_." Lucy said. "What about Laxus?"

"Nope, I can tell he finds every little kid a pain in the ass." He said. "What about Onee- shit!" Ryan was about to say something but blocked his mouth.

"Onee? You have a brother?" Lucy was surprised.

"No, I just made a mistake." He said looking away with a slight blush of embarrassment. At that moment the guild doors burst open from a familiar dragon slayer and his blue feline friend, he stopped to look around and saw Lucy.

"LUUUUCCCY!" He yelled out with a big grin on his face while Happy was flying close behind him, he ran up to his girlfriend and gave her a peck on her cheek. He took a seat next to her with his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, Happy landed on the table eating a fish (which came out of nowhere.) by the looks of it Lucy got an idea.

"Hey Natsu you would do anything for me right?" Lucy smiled at the pink haired mage who smiled.

"Yeah of course all you have to do is ask Lucy." He said giving his signature grin.

"Can Ryan live with you? He has no where else to go, he lives in an alley way for goodness sakes." Lucy asked giving the puppy dog look while Ryan was giving her a look but not as a cute animal but more like a 'rip you to shreds' one.

"Oh Ryan you're homeless?" Happy asked giggling to irritate the boy which was working.

"Shut up you damn cat!" Ryan raged as his hair was turning dark again.

"Yeah sure I have no problem with it." Natsu answered with a smile, The Brunette looked surprised at first but turned away.

"Alright I guess ill live with you then Natsu, Thanks." He said coldly but the boy was actually smiling. Lucy hugged her boyfriend and kissed him. They walked to Natsu house to help Ryan move in.

'I wonder if it would be alright to call him that yet?' Ryan thought to himself his hair was a light blonde then Lucy's (meaning hes in a really happy peaceful mood. The group reached outside of Natsu's house. Lucy was in complete awe. It was a regular looking house. It was made of wood and stone but it was really nice looking and sturdy.

"It's different then I imagined.." Lucy trailed off.

"Did you think I lived in a volcano or something?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"No, I'm just surprised you managed to keep a house _standing_."

"Haha very funny. Well this is your new home Ryan, it'll be fun having you around!" Natsu smiled ruffling the boy's hair making him smile a small smile, until Natsu opened the door.

"What the hell type of dump is this?!" Ryan yelled out looking into the house seeing green sludge, food, broken furniture, fish bones and many unidentified trash everywhere, the only thing that could be made out was a big and small hammock and a bulletin board of job request. The young boy dropped his back and feel backwards. "Is it too late for me to change my mind?"

**End of chapter**

**hey everyone thank you for reading my story! Sorry it started of slow but i wanted to continue this as soon as possible, next chapter im going to put more coupley stuff in and more comedy and all that good stuff :P but just as a little preview for next chapter, itll focus on someone who isnt really that supporting to NaLu and also Gray and Juvia's relationship developing, well till then bye bye!**


End file.
